


Four's Perfect

by Superboringfanfan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superboringfanfan/pseuds/Superboringfanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look into Hinata, Oikawa, Bokuto and Kuroo's life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgent trash ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

They’re not really sure how it happened, in the beginning it was just Oikawa and Hinata and Bokuto and Kuroo, two couples that used to spend most of their time together anyway due to them being in the same dorm house in college, who also got nicknamed the ‘Husbands’ due to them apparently already acting like old married couples with one another, it was no big deal. Until, one day, during their traditional bi-weekly movie binge session, just as a poor girl was being ripped to shreds by some low-budget monster, Hinata had quietly suggested that they did _all_ start dating. The proposal had lingered in the air and everything was quiet, apart from the terribly acted screams of the somehow-still-alive girl. Before they all seemed to stir at the same time, looking around at each other piled up on the two-seater sofa, before slowly nodding a silent yes.

After that, things got hard; at first everything seemed to start revolving around Hinata, the person both Bokuto and Kuroo had somewhat loved in the first place, as well as them trying desperately to make sure nobody got left out. The ordeal had caused great discrepancies, sleeping together in one bed was difficult, someone was either too hot or too cold, or one person had taken up so much room another had woken due to their back hitting the floor. Sex was an even bigger problem, and usually ended unsatisfied due to someone yelping in pain or panicking and bursting into tears from being too overwhelmed too quickly. But, the most frustrating thing was that they were all _trying,_ they were all trying so hard, too hard, and they _still_ weren’t getting results.

Kuroo, being the one who liked to look at things from an outside perspective, had tossed around the idea of talking with Bokuto about breaking it all off and going back to being separate couples. But, one night as he came home late from a study group and saw all three of them curled up together on the sofa: both Oikawa and Hinata nestled into Bokuto’s sides while linking fingers across his lap, he finally realised how great this thing they have could be, trying again wasn’t a bad thing after all.

Afterwards everything seemed to only go uphill from there; it was probably due to Kuroo being more relaxed about the whole thing, which then set off a chain reaction. They all slowly realised not everything _had_ to include all of them at the same time, and that they got just as much enjoyment seeing each other interact with one another as much as they enjoyed interacting. Kuroo especially liked seeing Bokuto and Oikawa together, since in the beginning they seemed to have some sort of personal competition going on, but now seeing Bokuto link his arms around the other’s waist and kiss at his nape to only elicit giggles from the ticklish brunet made something very warm and comforting swell in his chest. They also managed to sort out the more prominent problems they had faced in the beginning, now Bokuto was always the middle of the cuddle pile in bed (since he favoured boiling temperature), with whomever wished lying between his legs, the other two either side. They even managed to figure out whose body was compatible with whom, so not all four of them had to have sex at the same time, and for those special nights when they did, they would make sure that everyone got an equal amount of attention and satisfaction.

Hinata was their little priority though, they all agreed to mutually spoil him since they also all agreed that he was their centre, he was the one that kept them together, and he was the one that would be able to get rid of any tension and calm any conflict. His mood reflected on all of them, when he wasn’t smiling the others weren’t either, so, they would then make it their mission to make their personal sunshine beam again, relaxing the household once more. Surprisingly, Oikawa was the sensible one, making sure they had all eaten properly that day and that they were looking after themselves, he was also the one to clean and do laundry, providing them a hygienic and comfortable living environment. Kuroo kept everyone’s grades up, wanting for them all to have successful careers, so that they can all chip in when they’re still together years later.

And, finally, Bokuto was their pillar; he was the one they went to for emotional and physical support. His strength able to carry both their bodies and their minds, and even though Bokuto was bouncy and easily excitable, he knew  when to be sensitive and caring, while at the same time being able to lift the spirits of an entire room. He was also the one that stuck up for their rather unusual relationship, his large stature and even larger presence warding off anyone who felt the need to defile their love, and of course if need be Kuroo and Oikawa would step in as well, doing what it took to help protect their precious Hinata from any derogatory words or actions.

This thing they had going on had worked, and was still working, even as they reached their third year of being together, they had continued to fall even more in love every day. From the time Hinata finally got his driver’s license and caused Kuroo to vomit from motion sickness, to when Bokuto tried to cook them a meal and gave them all food poisoning, and how Oikawa decided the dreadful idea of them to do couple costume one Halloween. Even with the ups and downs, and complete 180s, they continued on, happier than ever, looking forward to their long future together.


End file.
